Still More Logo Mayhem!
Still More Logo Mayhem is the 46th episode of LTIB. Plot At the start, Mike narrates a brief recap of the last episode; Sam was rushed to the hospital for surgery. Anna tried to put on a brave face but ended up bursting into tears when they got to the hospital. Mary, as well as the doctors and nurses consoled her and assured her Sam would be all right. Meanwhile, back at the studio, Dave takes over the task of directing. Dave calls out "Places everyone! This is a take!". Scotty replies with "Your wish is my command, Dave", then asks if he's sure Sam is going to survive. Dave replies he's positive. In fact he says that Mary and Anna called from the hospital saying that Sam is about to get his new head. Jimmy says that he could use it because he lost his old one. Hank says he's heard of people losing their heads but he didn't think it was literal speech. Dave then calls out "Roll camera! Cue the shield!" The NBC News and Telepictures logos pop up as Scotty says that Jimmy brought up the logos and calls him an asswipe. Jimmy then protests that if Sam were here he'd fire Scotty, and Dave reminds him that Sam is getting a head transplant. Scotty then remarks that Jimmy needs one too so he can stop being a total asswipe. This causes him to throw his first ever tantrum in the series. The famous PBS logo then appears as Dave bellows at Scotty, who lies to him saying that Hank brought up the logo. Hank gets suspended for 6 weeks, and throws his first ever tantrum in the series, knowing that Scotty pinned the blame on him. He apologizes soon after and Dave rescinds his suspension. By this time, Mary and Anna have come back to the studio. Anna tells them that Sam just got his new head and Sam will be fine. Mary explains that she had to calm Anna down as she never saw her crying her eyes out like that before. Anna explains it was because she was afraid Sam would die, then she says she feels much better and she's glad he survived. Dave agrees, and says now he knows how much she loves Sam. Mary then asks if she heard someone throw a tantrum just as she and Anna walked in. Dave explains that Hank was upset when he got suspended for messing up the Looney Tunes intro and that he rescinded his suspension. Scotty congratulates him for that. However, Dave then says that he's sending Scotty to bed without supper, to which Scotty utters "Oh sphincter!" More logos arrive, such as ABC and HBO. Dave bellows again as Jimmy tells him that Scotty is in bed. He is reminded that Scotty made Jimmy and Hank throw tantrums and that he punished him by sending him to bed without supper. Around this time, Guy comes in, and asks if they need help. Dave allows Guy to take over for the time being. Guy only ends up bringing in the Viacom V of Doom, the S from Hell, the B Backwards N D Mask of Guo Xiang, and the Klasky-Csupo Robot. At this point, Dave yells at Guy, who then remarks that Dave is acting like a total asswipe. Dave then throws a tantrum, and he threatens to send Guy to bed without his supper. Scotty has gotten up by now, and says he never thought he'd see the day when Dave throws a tantrum in a Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers video. Dave wants to know just what Scotty is doing out of bed. Scotty explains he got up when the hospital called. Anna asks if there's any news on Sam yet. Scotty answers that the doctor said the good news is that Sam is awake and alert but the bad news is that they gave Sam the head of a gorgon, much to Dave's shock. Scotty explains that the assistant surgeon said it would be better suited for anyone who dated Anna, because he thinks she's a harlot. This causes Anna to throw a tantrum, demanding to know how dare that doctor call her a harlot and screaming that she is not a harlot. Mike asks Anna if she's all right. Anna replies she is and says to just wait till she gets her hands on the doctor who gave Sam the head of a gorgon. Soon after, Scotty remembers that he misheard the doctor. He explains that Sam has a normal head and apologizes to Anna for making her mad. Anna says it wasn't his fault and she forgives him. Dave asks if they could please ''try to get to the Looney Tunes intro correct. Scotty replies "As good as done, Mein Kapitaen". Next, the words "MERRIE TUNES" come up. Guy asks, "What next, Looney Melodies?". Right on cue, the words "LOONEY MELODIES" then come up. Dave yells to cut that out. At that moment, Sam returns, telling Dave to take it easy and not to get so hyper. Bloopers # NBC News # Telepictures # PBS (1971) # ABC (1962) # HBO # Viacom V of Doom # Screen Gems S from Hell # ViD Russia # Klasky Csupo Robot # Merrie Tunes # Looney Melodies # That's all Folks! Trivia *'Tantrums in this video': 5 (Sam in flashback, Jimmy, Hank, Dave and Anna) *Jimmy and Hank throw their first tantrums of the series. *Sam doesn't appear in this episode until 10:46. *'Technical Goof''': At 6:21 (Hank said: Dave, you sent him to bed without supper.), Hank has Jimmy's voice. *Original Upload Date: January 4, 2013. Video File:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 46 Still More Logo Mayhem! Category:LTIB episodes